Fake Psycho
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: No summery cause I cant think of one just a list of pairings. Shinya KogamixOc Akane TsunemoriXOc Shusei KagarixOc Nobuchika GinozaxOc Tomomi MasaokaxOc Shion KaranomorixOc Shōgo MakishimaxOC Yayoi KunizukaxOc
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Third Person Point of View

Akane really needed to relax, getting all scared over a passed out drunkard was a little weird.  
So was pointing her Dominator at Mister Masaoka, but this was her first time so she was bound to so something stupid.  
Masaoka suddenly stopped, making her freeze and look up at him, nervous and confused.  
"Someone's coming."  
And there goes Akane's heart rate again; it's amazing how her Psycho-Pass stays so clear when she freaks out so easily….

Akane watched the entrance to an ally as she finally heard the footsteps Masaoka did, eyes wide and gun pointed to the ground ready to shoot, yet once she saw the person exit that ally he laughed.  
Akane gave him a stumped look and examined the person who came from the ally closely.

It was a woman for certain; she had long waist length raven hair and ice cold emerald green eyes that made Akane want to run for the hills even though they were partly covered by her thick bangs. The woman wore a black long sleeve shirt with a silver vest over it and blue jeans.  
Akane saw a set of headphones coming from her ears and into her jeans pocket, an MP3player….  
"Ah Kira-Chan!" He sang and waved her over, yet she walked by him as if she never saw him.  
Even with headphones in she should see him…  
So she was ignoring him on purpose….

Lifting her gun slightly she listened to the Dominator.  
"_Psycho-Pass Hue reads Powder Blue will lock the trigger."_ Akane relaxed a bit and watched Masaoka try to grab her shoulder.  
"Kira-Cha-"Before he could finish that sentence Kira had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back with one hand, Akane gasping but not yet doing anything since she can't shoot her and Masaoka probably knew her so…  
He should be okay right?  
"Don't touch me old man." She growled low in his ear, yet he only chuckled with a slight wince.  
"Ah Kira-Chan don't be so mean…." He grunted as she pulled her headphone out, glancing at the stunned Akane.  
"I said to never call me by my first name." She grumbled, finally letting go of his hand.  
"Oh very well, sorry Ryuzo-Chan." He rubbed his wrists with his metallic prosthetic and finally chose to address Akane before she goes insane from watching this scene.

"Ah sorry about that Young Lady, this is Kira Ryuzo she is also a member of the CID, an Inspector like you, this is Akane Tsunemori a new member of the CID." He informed, hand motioned to Kira, who looked less than interested. Akane thought it odd she wasn't wearing a suit while on the job though….  
"I am off duty, what's going on?" Apparently she was also a mind reader, which disturbed Akane….  
"Oh well there is some trouble, a man who's Psycho-Pass was flagged kidnapped a young lady and we are looking for him, you must not have heard with those headphones on your ears." Kira really didn't seem to care; her face remained blank as she walked on.  
"I don't really care."  
Masaoka waved but Akane just watched, slightly stunned.  
"U-Um…" Akane trailed off, not really sure what she was asking.  
"Kira-Chan-I mean _Ryuzo-Chan _is rather cold but she gets the job done." Akane nodded and looked down.  
"I see…." She trailed off, and then resumed the hunt for the target….

Meanwhile, Kira worked her way through the thick crowds of people.  
Damn distract was too crowded for her liking, but she felt eyes on her back. Turning around she looked straight up to a bridge going over head, right where Shinya Kōgami was, staring down at her with a look of indifference yet curiosity.  
Was she here to help with the hunt?  
This question was answered when she shook her head and walked away with a slight smirk, thinking to herself.  
_I want to fight that Hunting Dog._

But for now she must go home to a packed full of annoying people, now wishing she wasn't off duty hunting some freak was more fun than going home….  
On second thought she'll watch what happens next with this new girl, what was her name…? Oh yeah Akane Tsunemori, she wondered how she will do on her first day….

It wasn't hard to track them back down, though she was rather disgusted to watch that man lug around that half naked woman around, but she remained quiet from on top the roof above them.  
_Pathetic worm…_ Her eyes narrowed in thought as they pushed their Dominators over to him willingly, knowing he won't be able to use them against the Inspectors.

Kira's eyes slid over to the side behind the man and gave a toothy grin at what she saw, Kōgami aiming his gun at him.  
She saw hum say something, but was too far away to hear him, and then shoot, god the sight of someone expanding at impossible levels and then pretty much blow up into a million pieces was always disgusting but Kira was used to it.

Kira really wished she could tell what Akane was yelling at Masaoka, and then hug his waist like a weak child, but alas she could not hear anything.

She found it more amusing, which was particularly sadistic of her to think so, when the blood covered girl fell down the stairs.  
Ouch.

Kira got up and walked towards where she fell when Kōgami followed her down. Humming as she saw her spill what seemed to be gas all over the ground as Kōgami pointed his Dominator at her, yet he paused when Akane addressed him.  
Kira wanted to get in closer to hear but she knew Kōgami would spot her if she got any closer thus she decided to stay back.

She saw Kōgami say something to her with a smirk before Akane let out a shriek before shooting him with the Paralyzer causing Kira's jaw to actually drop open in shock as the Hunting Dog fell to the ground with a splash from the gas.  
Was this chick crazy? Kira was starting to think so….

The off Duty Inspector rubbed her head as Akane dropped to her knees, holding her gun to her chest, as she forced a smile on her face, at least to Kira it looked forced, and spoke to the distraught girl.  
Whatever she said, it made her click the lighter she was once flailing about like a mad woman off and drop it.  
Akane smiled a bit less fake and giggled softly, but right then the woman was hit with a Paralyzer, which was odd to Kira since Kōgami's was just an Eliminator mode, could this newbie have brought down her Psycho-Pass just from a few calm words?  
Kira would have to talk to Akira later…

Glancing off to the side where she saw Ginoza, Dominator slightly steaming from the shot he fired.  
And with that it's time for her go back to her hellish home, and have a long talk with her tech head friend Akira….

(Pffft, first chapter, well the Prologue, is done at last. Hope ya guys like it, it took me a while to do this. I'll try to draw my OC's but I really suck so it will be a while if I do at all… Review for more sooner!)


	2. Chapter One Old Ones Are The Wisest

Third Person Point of view

Akane was having such a sucky day, her friends helped sort of, but she didn't feel much better, and to make matters worse Kagari was teasing her about that little incident with her first job with the Enforcers.

Who would think such a small girl could take down Shinya Kōgami of all people_, _Kagari seemed to find it amusing or just wanted something to do and tormenting little Akane was good to keep the boredom away.

And then it's time for more work, the alarm sounded from someone's Psycho-Pass being flagged. Poor Akane, she looked so nervous, but Masaoka is going with her so she won't get hurt.  
At least not mentally.

On the way down they ran into a woman, she was a bit older than Akane may be close to Masaoka's age from the look of her slowly greying black hair. Akane still thought she was pretty though, the greys were just fading in on the sides of her hair by her face, she thought it looked nice. Her hair was pretty long but not as long as Kira's, about half the length to her mid back. Akane loved her eyes, though they seemed rather sad to her, they were a soft sky blue….  
She was wearing a suit, maybe she worked at the CID too?  
"Seiya!" Akane looked up at the older man as he called the woman over, when she saw him her face crinkled in a soft smile and she walked over.

"Tomomi is this the new girl you told me about?" She hummed softly, giving Akane a slight once over before looking at Masaoka rather happily, yet calmly.  
"Ah yes this Young Lady here is Akane Tsunemori my new Handler, Young Lady this is Seiya Wakato my friend…." He seemed to have chosen friend hesitantly, but none the less Akane smiled and bowed slightly to her elder.  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Wakato." She said in her ever so polite tone of voice with a slight shy smile, Seiya gave a soft chuckle and bowed in return.  
"Just Seiya is fine I feel old if you say Miss." Akane blinked but smiled and nodded.  
"Do you work for the CID Seiya?" She nodded at the younger girls question and smiled a bit at Masaoka.

"Yes, in fact I used to be Tomomi's Handler." Well that explained why they knew each other so well, but still she found it rather odd they were that close though….

"What are you two up too?" She tilted her head a bit as Masaoka told her the situation.  
"Ah well I just got off my shift how about I give you a hand?" She smiled, receiving approval from both Akane and Masaoka, who seemed much happier about accepting her help than Kunizuka's when she offered.  
"Alright Ladies shall we?"

Full body Avatars are hard to move in, at least to Akane they were, Masaoka seemed to move around in them like he was doing it all his life. Seiya decided to walk around without one, her words were:

"_I'll do better without that thing clouding my eyes."_

So she was wondering around, out of their sight for the moment, as they looked around the beautiful garden like environment filled with lovey and highly mushy couples that made Akane slightly envious, but back to work.  
Masaoka paused and looked at specifically lovey couple on a bench, then Akane noticed Seiya leaning against a column, and right behind it was an odd looking man who seemed to be glaring at said couple, not even noticing Seiya.  
"Oh, there's our man..." Masaoka started walking towards them, Akane following.  
"But…. How can you tell without a scanner?" She asked confusion laced in her voice.  
"A beast can sniff out another beasts scent, and Seiya has made it obvious by staying near him."  
Now Akane just felt a bit stupid, poor thing.

Masaoka's Avatar gently touched the angry looking man's shoulder as Seiya walked right by them without paying much mind.  
"Excuse me. Can we could we please measure your Psycho-Pass?" His squeaky and slightly annoying Avatar voice, Seiya noted to herself.

The man looked annoyed and slightly nervous as he lifted his wrists, right as Akane's Avatar moved towards him, he bust through them and ran. But as soon as he tried to make it past them Seiya popped out from the shadows and tripped him, then twisted around and slammed the heel of her shoe on the back of his neck. She must have been strong, since when he tried to pry her off by her ankle she didn't budge, Masaoka quickly pinned his arms behind his back.  
"Whoa… It looks pretty cloudy; my assessment is that you require emergency therapy." Seiya removed her foot from his neck as Masaoka pulled him to his feet.  
"Please come with me."  
"What? Why? I haven't done anything yet…." Too bad that didn't count, Seiya looked over at Akane's Avatar just watched from her spot on the ground and smiled gently.

Ah the Paddy Wagon, Seiya didn't like it much….  
Seiya stood by Masaoka as Akane asked him:  
"So, you really can identify latent criminals?" She asked shyly, arms crossed in front of her, Seiya closed her eyes as she listened to Masaoka's response.

"With experience you'll intuitively know at first glance when someone's up to no good. Committing crimes, or cracking down on them, either way they have to do with criminal behavior. That's why my Crime Coefficient is so high." He then closed his eyes like Seiya did.  
"Because of that, I am not treated like a Hunting Dog who gets all the dirty work…." Seiya hated that happened to him so much….  
"In the end," Seiya and Masaoka opened their eyes and looked at her solemn expression.  
"I was pretty useless in there wasn't I?"  
"No, you were quite helpful," he stepped into the Paddy Wagon as a drone exited it, and Seiya bowed her head to him as a goodbye.

"Enforcers can't walk around without an accompanying Inspector." He turned back to them, rather serious.  
But that's not what she meant; she wanted to be able to help like Seiya did…  
"But that's…" She trailed off, Masaoka chuckled a bit.  
"We talked about this, right?" When her expression didn't change he awkwardly scratched his head and looked at Seiya for help, but all her did was look away.  
She knew what Akane meant, and she understood.

So he tried this.  
"When you bring Enforcers to the site, all you need to do is keep an eye on them to make sure they don't slack off, that's all you need to do." He turned his back to them, only giving them a glance over his shoulder now as she spoke up.  
"In other words, you're telling me not to do anything, right?"  
But the doors shut on that cursed vehicle and Akane was left alone with Seiya….

Poor Seiya, stuck with Akane, who was now giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Miss Seiya…. Please tell me what I should do?" Seiya gave a slight smile and pat her head gently before turning and walking away, giving her one bit of advice.  
"Just be yourself."  
Being herself got Shinya Kōgami in the hospital though….

Speaking of which, the entire time during that mission, Kira Ryuzo gave Shinya Kōgami a visit.  
Plopping down on a chair she stared at him until his eyes fluttered open; he was always good at sensing when he was being watched to a point…  
"Have a nice sleep? Seems the new girl gave you quite a bit of trouble." She let a small smirk slip into her face as she dug in her vests pocket as he stared blankly at her.  
"Why did you come here Kira?" His deep voice asked calmly from his bed.  
"I got something for you; of course you have to say please." The look he gave her made her chuckle in amusement.  
"Don't worry I know better than to expect a thanks for my help." She slipped a photo out from her vest.  
"Care to guess who this could be?" Shinya's eyes slowly went wide and tried to sit up, but Kira placed a finger on his chest and pushed him back down.  
"Don't get up; I'll drop this off at your house when you get released from here." She hid the photo away as Shinya bit his lip to hold back his annoyance.  
"Where did you get that?" He asked/demanded coldly causing her smirk to get bigger.

"I didn't, Akira managed to get it off a friend of hers who would not disclose where he got it and she would not disclose who he was so don't ask." She could read him so well now; just the look on his face was enough. Right now it looked pissed and stressed.

"You better calm down or you'll get stuck here longer." She teased with a smirk, sitting back in the chair as he just glared at her.

"You would know what my reaction would be when you showed me that, why do it?"  
"Just a reason for you to get out faster." She replied softly, watching him sigh and lay back.

It had been a while since they were alone…. Not since she was his handler, among all his handlers though she was his favorite because she didn't hate him, she didn't treat him like a dog and she didn't shoot him.  
Har.  
Of course when she hurt her leg and had to take a long vacation until it was healed he had to be transferred, and she is still off as far as he knows…  
"How is your leg…?" He felt a bit bad, since her injury was his fault….

During a job her leg was shot, some tendons in her leg were badly hurt, but she was only shot for kicking him aside when the gun was pointed at his head.  
Rather unlucky and odd way to get shot…. But Kira was an odd girl, at least to him.

"It's fine, if you're wondering if I am going back to work soon I am going back tomorrow." She yawned, speaking slightly tiredly from her long walk to the hospital.  
"That's good…" He mumbled more to himself than her, but she still heard it and smiled.  
"Well, get some rest I just came by to see how you were." She rose from the chair and started to leave but paused when she felt him grab her hand and jerk her back, grunting as her side hit the bed and he mumbled.  
"Thanks…"

Kira tilted her head making her hair fall by her mouth, and smiled.  
"My pleasure, sleep well." She left, leaving him to fall back to a nicer sleep. On the way out though, she walked right by Akane, but when the brunette called out to her all she received in return was:  
"He just fell asleep!"  
And she left Akane wondering how in the hell she knew she was going to visit Mister Kōgami.  
Damn mind reader.

(This was a lot longer as you can see owe The next one may be out sooner cause I really liked episode 3, not just cause Shinya is shirtless and wet the first two minutes, but because it was freaking awesome! The next chapter will be based much more on that episode with Kira and two new OCs! No Seiya won't be in it though. Review please!)


	3. Chapter 2 Old Feelings Renewed Part One

Third Person Point of View  
Calmly and skillfully beating the bag hanging from the wall, hearing, but not looking when the sound of his door opening met his ear past the beating sound, after placing a well-placed kick to the bag, so strong it shook on its chains and made Kōgami Shinya pant slightly.  
Going to his fridge he got a water bottle and drank some, ignoring his old friend's curious stare, and then dumped it all over his head making his hair fall and stick to his face.

"What an attractive sight." Kira commented with a slight smirk, once more ignore as he pushed his bangs from his face and walked towards her. She gave him the photo he wanted and then he silently went into another room, Kira following him curiously.  
He went into a dark room, in the back was a wall covered in pictures, Kira thought it was slightly obsessive but she understood his reasoning for it. She watched him pin it up next to another blurry photo in the middle of many more, and then pull out a pack of cigarettes, he didn't move towards her, but he did offer it to her. She took it from him and tapped it so one would fall out; taking that one she handed him the pack back and he got one.  
"Need a light?" He asked quietly, she shook her head and pulled out her own.  
"No I have my own." The once injured Inspector pulled out her own lighter, silver with engraved on it was a black three headed dog with a large spike collar connected to broken chains. Cerberus the sort of gate keeper of Hell in Greek Mythology, Kira always was fond of all sorts of Mythologizes but Greek was her favorite.  
Shinya nodded and lit his own cigarette as Kira did the same, the young woman watched him blow smoke on the new photo and stare at it intently, and Kira could tell his intent was not good either.  
Without much hesitation she laid a hand on his shoulder as he crushed his burning cigarette in his fist, internally flinching at the sound she turned to him.  
"You can't fall much farther than Hunting Dog, I'll do what I can to help you as Inspector, just don't drag me down with you is all I ask of you." She mumbled softly, blinking when she felt his hand rub her head.  
"I'll try not to, thank you for your help Kira. Are you coming back to work tomorrow?" He removed his hand from her hair and leaned on the desk; Kira took a drag from her cigarette and nodded.  
"Yup, but I can't do much on my own for now I'll probably be sent on jobs with others. Maybe I'll get to tag along with your team next time?" She smiled a little; Kōgami seemed to think about it for a minute before smiling.  
"That wouldn't be so bad…."  
And as fate would have it, she and another Inspector were assigned to go with Kōgami's team on a case.

"Hi my names Suri Yukari and this glum girl beside me is Kira Ryuzo, we were assigned to the job you are about to head too!" The young girl sang next to Kira. Akane blinked and looked both of them over. Kira looked different in a suit, though the tie was gone the shirt was a little unbuttoned and instead of a skirt and heels she wore pants and combat boots.

Suri wasn't much different in a way, she wore her suit with a tie but it wasn't tied and her shirt was somewhat unbuttoned a bit more than Kira's, she had a skirt but a few belts hung off the side of it. Her dirty blonde hair, almost brown to Akane, was tied up into two high pigtails that went down to her waist with orange ribbons. Her bright green eyes seemed to light up with mischief and happiness, Akane thought she was a trouble maker with such a glint in her eyes….  
"Well shall we go?" It seemed to her that Ginoza had no problem with them, when in fact he knew them, but he didn't say this aloud.

On the way there, poor Kira and Suri were stuck in the back while Ginoza explained the job, Suri and Kira were unhappy though, it was a very small back seat.  
Ginoza went on to explain where and they were going to the middle of nowhere.  
"The victim is Daisuke Shioyama, twenty-seven years old; he worked at the Hachioji Drone factory. His body was found at precisely 4AM, they said he was dismembered by a Drone he was testing." Ginoza tapped the screen on the dashboard as he drove; Akane looked thoughtful as she leaned her head on her fist. Suri and Kira exchanged calm glances decided the same thing, it was a murder. It seemed rather odd to them how a Drone would dismember ANYONE let alone the one who was testing it, it just seemed off.  
"Do you think…? It was an accident?" Akane looked over at Ginoza as the girls in the back almost snickered. Ginoza seemed doubtful as the girls did.  
"I heard that this was already the third in the past year at this factory, it's clearly unusual." That assisted Suri and Kira in their decision that this was a murder, then Ginoza went on explaining more details.  
"The body was found in the Drones Behavior Inspection Section, the only manned area in the completely automated production line. About fifty debuggers are there around the clock." Suri often thought Ginoza's voice was blanker than anyone's in the world, listening to it after so long.  
"Is that a live in job?" Akane asked, pretty much stating something that seemed pretty obvious, but Kira figured she's new she'll learn.  
Hopefully.  
"If over 1000 Drones need to be evaluated and verified by that few people each month, they have no choice but to work around the clock. If you install a program that induces a malfunction in a Drone before its tested, there's a good chance you can make it look like an accident. "Suri shuddered, suddenly Ginoza sounded REALLY dark and creepy. Kira nudged Suri with a slightly sadistic smirk and listened once more after getting a childish pout in return.  
"So that means…" Akane looked at him gravely.  
"It's possible this is a murder case." He kept his eyes on the road.  
"But if there are only fifty people, if we check everyone's Crime Coefficient…." Akane trailed off as the building came into view, and Kira chose to speak this time.  
"Well it's not that simple." Akane jumped a bit at finally hearing Kira's slightly gruff voice speak up right behind her own seat.  
Once Ginoza parked the car Suri was first to leap out of the cramped van and stretch out, giggling happily.  
"Yes finally out of that thing I can already feel the blood going back to my legs!" She sang out, almost dancing out of happiness, Suri did hate being stuck in a small spaces. Kira followed after her and glanced at the Paddy Wagon and watched the Hunting Dogs get out, or maybe she was watching Shinya more, but no one noticed.

Suri glanced at the car, catching Akane and Ginoza talking before getting out, Akane looked happy at first but whatever Ginoza said seemed to confuse her.  
'_Bah, that kill joy probably said something mean like always.'_ Suri thought with a pout, Kira gave her an odd look but said nothing of it and then turned her attention to the rather fat man coming out of the entrance.  
Kira and Suri instantly did not like his sickly sweet smile.  
"Welcome Inspectors!" He held his hands out in a welcoming sort of way, the girls still felt disturbed about him, he looked creepy.

When he stopped in front of them, no one addressed him and only Akane bowed just slightly to him. Ginoza, as always, was the first to speak."I'd like to see where it happened." Was his simple demand and received good results.  
"Of course, I'll show you the way."

The fat old man took them to a hall way with a glass window showing some Drones at work and a human at a computer working.  
"We do a safety check, as well as a test run, here after the Drones are built. We depend on machines for all other processes, but the final check needs to be done by humans just as it's always been." They all stopped in front of the glass and watched.  
"As you can see, it's dangerous work." He didn't seem worried.  
Akane did, she turned to him with a soft frown.  
"Isn't it quite tough on the Debuggers?" The fat man, as Suri and Kira will now call him in their heads, turned to her.  
"Yes it is, in fact, there aren't many ways to deal with stress here unlike in the outside world. Since you can't connect to the net, there aren't many diversions so…"  
Akane looked rather shocked.  
"Is this place offline?"  
He smiled that sickly sweet smile that made Suri and Kira turn green.  
"We aren't wired for it, and this building itself is an anechoic chamber. So there's no way to access communications networks here, this is the most efficient security system against hacking." With that they already started to leave the area, Suri and Kagari paused and looked in the glass again.  
"How horrifying, a totally isolated area huh?" He laid his arms behind his head then laughed as Suri poked his sides.  
"I bet you couldn't live without internet!" She teased, jabbing his side's rougher before he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.  
"I doubt you could either Suri-Chan!" He sang happily, following the others while Suri tried to get out of his grip giggling loudly.  
"Ha-ha longer than you could!" She called out laughing, looking back at him with a smile.

Eventually he did put her down, after Ginoza scolded him for sexual harassment, and they finally got to the crime scene. Everyone stood in a circle around where the body was found and the fat man once more spoke.  
"The body has already been taken away by a Drone during the initial response," Kira's eyes caught sight of the scratched on the ground and frowned a bit as Kunizuka took a tape from the man.  
"I was told this was the record of that." He finished as she put it in.  
A green light flashed from the machine and a hologram projected on the ground that made everyone's stomach turn even if they didn't show it on their faces.  
Poor guy was dissected in a very brutal manner.  
"So it was like his body was dissected by a Drone while he was still alive…." Ginoza muttered, getting that from the fact his eyes were wide and his mouth agape and looked in a lot of pain, maybe he died before his head was cut in two…. At least, Suri hoped for his sake.  
"Nasty…" Kagari stuck his tongue out childishly.  
"Poor guy I feel kind of bad for him." Suri pinched her nose while imagining the smell of his rotting corpse, Kira staid quiet and listened.  
"Did the victim Mr. Shioyama have anyone with a grudge against him?" Masaoka question, examining the scene.  
By this time Suri and Kira's name for him was fat man; they couldn't even remember his name anymore.  
"No he didn't, he was an excellent worker. His Psycho-Pass showed no indication of problems; it must have been an accident." He reasoned innocently, frowning slightly.  
Masaoka looked over as Suri gave Akane an odd look, she looked like she was about to barf.  
"But this is the third incident; don't you think it's happening to often?" The fat man turned to the old man with a serious expression that Kira thought was suspicious.  
"As I told you earlier, this is a dangerous work environment, if you have any criticisms of our management, we're all ears, but please air those concerns through the appropriate channels." He gave a soft frown and Kira looked over at Ginoza.  
"What happened to the Drone that went out of control?"  
Ginoza turned to her with his emotionless expression. "I had it sent to headquarters, we'll have to wait for Karanomori to complete her analysis, but I was told the memory including the backup was removed. We probably shouldn't expect much." He fixed his glasses while Kira grumbled and kept quiet, probably thinking on it.  
Suri crossed her arms. "You never know since Akira-Chan is coming back from her vacation they might find something!" Ginoza's eyes flickered with something Akane couldn't tell before closing them again.  
The young Inspector wanted to ask who Akira was but decided now was not a good time.  
The hologram of the dead body was turned off and Ginoza gave the CD to Akane.  
"For now, head back to the car and forward this to headquarters; I need to talk to Chief Goda more."  
Akane glanced to the side like she wanted to ask something before looking back at him.  
"Okay."

In Goda's office he was typing on his computer, Ginoza on a chair and Kira was standing in front of a screen of many camera feeds next to Shinya.

"These are the Psycho-Passes for all the staff within this facility," Goda went up to Ginoza calmly.  
"This record contains the results of our detailed periodic checks along with the Hue Assessments by the scanners installed in the building." Ginoza simply took it and nodded his head slightly.  
"Thank you." He scanned the disc on his watch and flipped through the files one by one.  
"You'll see for yourself when you check it, but no staff member continuously exceeded the regulation value. Even if you suspect a murder, there's no suspect to be found." Kira was getting pissed at how much this guy was fighting them on their investigation, well verbally so far he had been somewhat cooperative.  
"We won't know that until we analyze the data using the Sibly System, which will take some time. But there's an easier way to check." Was his droned response, Kira glanced at them then back at the screen.  
"Oh? Like..?"  
Ginoza looked up from his work finally with a serious stare.  
"We can use our Dominators, please have all the staff come outside the anechoic chamber and let us check them using our devices."  
Of course fat man had an excuse, Kira can now say he's being a prick.  
"But that'll disrupt our operations." Kira finally stepped towards him, glowering at him.  
"This involves people's lives, what if more people die because you're too worried about your work getting done than your workers lives." Goda was quiet before turning his head away.  
"If you admit evidence that Shioyama's case is a murder case, we will certainly cooperate with you. But as things stand, we have no choice but to consider this is an accident." Kira was now wishing death upon this man, who was now walking away from them while speaking.  
"If you want to investigate our staff even to the point of disrupting production, please file a request to the Ministry of Economy first." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the window, head tipped down and eyes closed in a frown so he could not see Kira's death glare.  
Kira bit her lip while Shinya walked over back to her, let out a quiet sigh and glanced out the window, obviously frustrated like Kira but hiding it better than the green eyed girl.

This was going to be a long investigation, and she just wanted to go home and smoke in her bed.

Back with Akane Suri Kagari and Masaoka, Suri was leaning on Kagari's side sleepily, apparently the girl was actually tired for once, or bored.  
She wasn't really paying attention to the others but listening slightly still.  
Akane was asking newbie questions and Kagari and Masaoka was explaining it all, Suri was just kind of dozing off before jerking awake from hearing Masaoka bang on the machine behind them opening it up.  
She rubbed her eyes and watched Akane take the gun in her hand and stare at it before blinking, looking confused so Suri yawned.  
"Since all kinds of radio waves are blocked, we can't receive help from the Sibly System within this facility. So the Dominators are useless except for knocking someone over the head with." Akane blinked before letting out a huff and putting it back while Kagari poked Suri's sides making her giggle loudly.  
"Aha so you were paying attention!" He grinned impishly while she pushed him off her.  
"Of course I was!"  
Akane ignored the two and looked around.  
"I wonder what the chances are..."  
And so Suri tuned them out and decided to think about the case, though it wasn't hard. That poor guy's body was chopped to pieces while he was still alive, thinking about it made her sick. It pretty much screamed grudge to her and to Masaoka from what he said to Akane.  
Oh well time for food.

And so, Kagari and Suri stuffed their faces while Kira watched slightly disturbed and ate much slower.  
"At any rate, this place is such an unpleasant work place." He flicked his wrist and his watch showed there was no signal.  
"To think that they are stuck in an offline environment in this day and age…." He trailed off as Suri sipped her tea.  
"It's weird how all their Psycho-Pass are pretty good for such a stressful place." Akane agreed with Suri and showed her watch's statistics to them.  
Suri and Kagari scoffed at her.  
"No matter where you are people always find a way to entertain themselves." Kagari was cut off when Goda walked over.  
"How's it going? Find anything suspicious?"  
_Just you_, Kira thought while glancing at him with narrowed eyes, Suri looked like her food was less than appetizing now.  
Akane looked up at him.  
"No, the data you gave us showed nothing out of the ordinary." Before anymore could be said a crash was heard and everyone's attention was by the buffet where someone had fallen, but a group of workers were standing over him…. Laughing.  
While the poor man got up slightly and tried to clean up they moved closer.  
"Hey Yellow-Green, are you going to have a privet lunch in your fancy privet room today?" One asked laughing; the man ignored them and reached for his bowl of rice that hadn't spilled much but another man kicked it right out of reach spilling rice everywhere. Kira growled low in her throat, disgusted by their actions, Akane seemed less than pleased as well.  
"What is that? That's terrible!" Yet Goda smiled.  
"Oh, that. It's okay leave them be." _Fuck that_, Kira grumbled in her mind before getting up as they kept speaking.  
"Huh?"  
"These things happen often, since this is a new environment with few diversions, we need a person to be in that position." He was talking very casually as if it was the weather.  
"What?" Kira's eyes narrowed into slits almost towards him but he had yet to notice.  
"If his Psycho-Pass gets so clouded that it's a problem, we'll assign him somewhere else right away. As I told you we take great care to manage our staff's Psychological state." Right as he said that the worker was getting up with his trey of food only to get kicked in the back and sent down again by another worker.  
"He is helpful in his own way." He turned back to them with a cheerful smile, while Kira looked like she was going to kill him, but Suri calmed her down by pulling her back down and mumbling something to her.  
"Sibly Might've recommended him this workplace to him because he's suited for that kind of role."  
Kōgami spoke up calmly and quietly from beside Kira making her smirk slightly.  
"And someone like you, who can laugh and overlook it, is suited to run this place. What a blessing the Sibly System is, huh?" Suri laughed quite loudly as Goda's eyes screamed his dark thoughts of Shinya right now.  
The Enforcer stared back before getting up and nudging Kira before walking towards the worker cleaning his food up again, Kira following him.  
Stopping in front of him Shinya held out his hand while Kira picked up the trey of food for him.  
"Are you okay?" The man looked surprised but took his hand.  
"T-thank you." He went to take the food but Kira threw the trey at the guys that harassed them and smirked as they were now coated in soup and leftover dirty food.  
"Here you can buy some more with my card." She handed him her card and he blushed softly and bowed.  
"Thank you again!" He scurried off to get more while the guys went up to her, about to attack her but one look from Shinya and they ran like dogs with their tails between their legs.  
"Thanks, Shinya." She chuckled softly and took her card back when the man returned, said thanks once more and left.  
Kira glanced over at the table to find Akane giving Goda a cheeky smirk.  
She was starting to like this new girl…

(Finally finished it up, got a message that made me want to finish this up, I am putting this into two parts because I wrote so much for just half the episode x,x I'll try to get the next chapter done in a decent amount of time. Sorry for any typos or grammar errors I am too tired to look through them now I hope you guys like my new D Grey Man story too, remember review for more faster!)


	4. Chapter 3 Old Feelings Renewed Part 2

Third Person Point of View

Everyone was in the meeting room now, Masaoka was standing in front of a screen with a picture of the staffs Hues, Kira was staring at the yellow green one sadly as Masaoka spoke, already knowing what he was going to say she closed her eyes and listened.  
"If what that chief guy said is true, there's always one person who's Hue Check gets worse over time and this is later transferred to somewhere else without exception." He paused over a purple colored Hue.  
"However no one's been reassigned for the past year." Kira rubbed the bridge of her nose as Akane spoke up.  
"The deaths started happening a year ago, right?"  
"For the past year, the same person has been the target of bullying. The data clearly indicates it, but there's one person who's Psycho-Pass is clouded." He clicked on the one Kira was dreading; it was the man from the lunchroom that Kira and Shinya had helped.  
"Ah! Yuji Kanehara. This Hue assessment shows Yellow-Green." Akane looked somewhat surprised, Kira was not, and Shinya spoke next.  
"I see, that's why he was called _yellow-green_, seems the Hue Assessment results are open to everyone here."  
Kira rubbed her head groaning quietly.  
"This is crazy…"  
Suri leaned on Kagari who was watching the screen curiously.  
"But this guy's latest measurement shows an improved Hue." The Orange haired hunting dog blinked softly.  
"Rather, his Hue was Cloudiest…" Before Shinya could continue Kira finished for him.  
"On the day before Shioyama died." She said in a rather depressed tone, bowing her head.  
Akane seemed stupefied.  
"Can't be… That does make sense. A person Psycho-Pass would improve after killing someone?" She asked in almost disbelieve, smiling nervously hoping she would be proven wrong but Masaoka didn't reassure her.  
"Outside of Kanehara, the other staff is relieving their stress by hurting him. So there's no mystery there, back in the day when we didn't have cymatic scans, something like this wasn't really that uncommon." Once he finished speaking Ginoza snapped.  
"Get real! Is this that _Detectives Intuition_ you always talk about again!? You're just deluding yourself! It proves that latent criminals like you are the trash of society!" Despite that rant Masaoka simply looked away and grinned slightly, Kira wanted to smack him but didn't since she knew why he was upset about it to begin with, she sympathized with him but still thought he went too far more than not.  
"We can't act on some speculation based on circumstantial evidence. Our job is… to maintain an orderly society based on the Crime Coefficient judged by Sibyl." He started to calm down yet his tone was firm and obviously angry, but he paused when Shinya spoke up.  
"Maintain the kind of order where three people die within one year? Gino, let me do it. As to whether Kanehara is the one or not… I'll quickly obtain conclusive evidence and—"He was cut off by Ginoza slamming a fist on the table.  
"Enough already!" He glared at Shinya darkly but Akane touched his arm gently.  
"Ginoza-San may I speak to you?"

Kira was relieved that he finally left and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Kagari and Suri chatted together while Masaoka and Yayoi went over the Hue charts while they waited. Shinya leaned his chair against Kira's.  
"Are you alright?" He mumbled so the others couldn't hear, she did the same in return.  
"Yeah… I just feel bad… that guy is more of a victim than a criminal and in the end I see him being locked away or worse… killed… all because of bullying…" She trailed off with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms over her chest almost growling. Shinya let out a soft chuckle and smiled at her while she gave him a look that said, 'What the hell?' but he just waved his hand.  
"You haven't changed since we were little… You still hate bullies." He gave a slight grin as she returned it with a pout.  
"That's not bad, I liked beating them up back then too they deserved it." She whined quietly and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I never said it was, I like it reminds me of the good ole days…" He trailed off and noticed her face turn a soft pink but before he could comment on it Akane returned with good news.  
And back to work they go.

Outside in the cool night air everyone was working on the Paddy Wagon for the next move, Suri was helping Shūsei Yayoi was on the top fixing the antenna while Shinya and Kira were carrying heavy cable around.  
"Did something happen between Mr. Ginoza and Mr. Masaoka?" And so the first thing Akane got was Suri and Kagari laughing at her.  
"Wait, Akane, don't tell me you seriously asked Gino to his face?!" Suri was too busy laughing to ask but Yayoi simply looked at Akane and said blankly as always.  
"You said something you shouldn't have." And then went back to work ignoring Akane's "Eh?" right as Shinya and Kira returned.  
"We only have 200m of communication cable." Kira hummed as they sat their cables down, Shinya turned his watch on showing the blueprint of the facility.  
"The furthest they'll go is the elevator hall on the second floor." Kagari looked up at the Enforcer.  
"Can you bring Kanehara out there?" Kira and Shinya exchanged looks and shrugged.  
"We'll do our best." Was his answer, Akane came up to him with a nervous smile.  
"Um… You both are just gonna talk to him, right?" Kōgami barely looked at her but nodded very slightly.  
"Yeah."  
Pfft, Kira was able to hide the slight smirk on her face from the shy Inspector.

Now inside the building Akane Kōgami and Kira had found Kanehara in the bathroom eating, though Akane waited outside Kira went in even though it was the men's bathroom with Shinya.  
She nervously rubbed her arm while waiting for before jerking as there was a strangled scream coming from inside the bathroom.  
She quickly looked inside only to see Shinya literally dragging Kanehara from the bathroom stall by his jump suit collar, his lunch on the ground, again, and Kira watching calmly, arms crossed over her chest.  
"So this is where you were, Yellow-Green!" He tossed Kanehara on the ground and the scared man curled in a ball and covered his head.  
"Does food taste better after killing someone!?" Shinya had such a twisted grin on his face; he got down closer to his face.  
"Well does it!?" Kira glanced back and snorted at the shocked yet comical expression on Akane's face, it was amusing.  
Kira stepped up and shoved her face in Kanehara's.  
"So tell me you did kill Shioyama Asami and Koriyama right?!" She shouted in his face, his eyes flickered slightly, still wide from fear but she could see that fear increase tenfold in his tiny pupils.  
"W-why are you saying that?"  
Kira moved back for Kōgami to get in his face again.  
"As long as you confine yourself in here we can't prove your crime," Shinya and Kira stood back up and still had that insane look on their faces.  
"But we don't like you!" They must be good at this to say it at once in perfect timing, Kira let Shinya took over for now.  
"We, Enforcers, like to push around other Latent Criminals. So we'll keep you stuck in this factory so that you have nowhere to escape to." He reached forward towards the others face making him back up but he quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved his face close to the others.  
"We're gonna spread the word on the net right away that Yuji Kanehara is a killer whose Psycho-Pass is clouded." He gave a wolfish grin while looking at his watch.  
"D-don't!" Kōgami ignored him and frowned slightly at his watch.  
"Oops, this place is out of service range, oh well." He tossed Kanehara to the ground and stood up beside Kira.  
"We're just gonna head out to the entrance for a bit, you can just sit there on your hands and knees trebling … And wait for your own life to be ruined!" Well he was definitely shaking like a leaf in what seemed to be shock from what Kira could guess. It didn't take long for him to get up and run from them; both just watched him go calmly, faces now back to normal. Once he was out of the bathroom Shinya and Kira walked out to the shocked Akane.  
"W-what're you doing!? Mr. Kōgami Miss Ryuzo!" She was pretty much freaking out but both staid pretty calm and explained.  
"Now we'll know for sure if Kanehara is someone who can kill people. He doesn't have time to prepare things in advance, if he wants to kill us right away he'll use the same MO he used before, when he does we can prove his crime." This is what he was doing right at that moment.  
"T-that's crazy!" Kira snorted at Akane and shook her head before following after Shinya as he started speed walking out of there.  
"If he's innocent we'll be able to reach outside without any problem, in that case it's still a happy ending." Though Kira would feel bad for tormenting like that, she was fairly certain he pissed himself.  
"Inspector, which would you bet on?" He asked her while not looking at her but Kira did, she seemed uncertain.  
"That's…" Before she could finish they stopped walking and noticed two drones at the end of the hall with Kanehara on one.  
_Well fuck_, Kira though sourly with narrowed eyes.  
"It's your guy's fault." He glowered at them, Kira sighed.  
"That's our answer Inspector." Shinya told the girl who stared in shock.  
"Once you're gone my Hue can become clean!" Kanehara shouted at them with a very insane and scared look on his face, eyes wide and twitching like he was on some kind of drug but Kira figured it was just adrenaline and insanity mixed together to form such an ugly face.  
And so the two drones charged them fast.  
"Run!" He didn't have to tell them twice, Kira and Akane chased after Shinya as he turned and ran quickly. Akane really needs to learn to run in heels or wear combat boots like Kira, much easier.  
"I won't let you get away. I'll never let you get away. I'll kill you right here right now!" Kira could hear him scream right behind them making her pick up the pace and get closer to Shinya.  
Kōgami quickly opened a door and yanked both girls in by their arms and almost fall forward when a Drones arm shot through the door but got stuck in the small space, Kira was silently thanking God for such luck.  
Kanehara tried to shove the Drones arm in harder while the three stepped backwards down the stairwell slowly while watching it, Kira leaned on Shinya slightly and growled.  
"If I get my leg hurt again thanks to you you're paying my hospital bill and my dinner for a month." The Enforcer grimaced before racing down the stairs, both girls following after him quickly, Kira wondering how Akane was doing this will in heels though she was holding her arms like that almost made her laugh in such a stressful and tense situation.  
"DAMNIT!" Could be heard from behind them and then she caught a sound that almost sounded like someone was lazar drilling through the floor.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!  
The sound of crashing make her continue swearing in her head and thinking of many more things she would have Shinya do for her after this, yet she couldn't stop the pleasant feeling of Adrenaline racing through her veins.  
"Why… Why did you do such a reckless thing!?" Akane screamed from a few feet behind the Enforcer and fellow Inspector while going down the many stair cases.  
"This is about finding the truth behind people's lives and deaths! If we want to uncover it than naturally we would have to risk our own lives!" Kira noticed his grin and scowled.  
"I am still going to kick your ass for this later!" She hissed at him almost cat like.  
"You agreed to it!" He countered laughing.  
"I didn't think he would actually come at us like this there is no way he won't get caught if he kills us!" She almost whined as she ran.

Elsewhere Suri Kagari and Yayoi were racing to their position on a cart with Dominators, Suri was enjoying the fast ride as she was giggling happily.  
"Better speed it up! We're not going to make it!" Yayoi scowled as Kagari tried to make it go faster.  
"You don't have to tell me! I know that!" Suri sat up and lifted the Dominator.  
"Full speed ahead!"

Finally making it to the right spot Akane Kōgami and Kira burst through a door and stopped running, Akane kneeling over and panting heavily, Shinya and Kira were panting as well but not as much and standing straight having more stamina than her it seemed.  
"This is the place." He heaved out grinning slightly.  
"He's in the act of committing a crime, so we should request assistance and…." Before she could finish her attempt at being a proper police woman stating something probably from the hand book that familiar sparking sound came from above and caught all their attentions to it.  
An orange yellow sparking line was being drawn on the ceiling which only caused them to get ready to run again. Right at that moment Kagari Yayoi and Suri turned a sharp corner and raced to the entrance to where they all were.  
Yayoi went and looked at her watch and pressed a button, outside where Masaoka was he looked up from his laptop to the dish on the vehicle which now had a small green light lighting up on the center.  
"Suppression System, offline." The metallic voice voiced calmly as the drones dropped from the ceiling.  
"Kōgami Ryuzo!"  
"Kira-Chan!" Yayoi and Suri screamed out catching both of their attentions towards them, then both girls threw the weapons to them, both catching it in hand perfectly as the drone stepped dangerously close to the two.  
"You bastards!" Kanehara screamed at them insanely as Kira's eyes flickered green.  
"User authentication, Inspector Kira Ryuzo." The same happened to Shinya beside her, both watched Kagari and Suri ram into the Drone with a loud scream and push into the wall and pin it there, the second one being all that was left for now.  
"Crime Coefficient is 265; he's a target for enforcement action." Echoing in their ears Shinya easily shot Kanehara while he was distracted with Kagari pinning the other one down, he spit a little before falling right off the drone which was still working on its own.  
Kira ran forward.  
"I'll distract it just hurry up!" She gave Shinya a look as he gave a very wolfish grin, she turned the drones attention from him as it tried to crush her with a robotic arm but she duck and rolled out of the way just in time.  
"Ryuzo-Chan!" She heard Akane shout in distress but Kira ignored it and continued drawing its attention from Shinya.  
"Targets Threat Judgment has been updated, Enforcement mode is Destroy Decomposer." Right as it said that on his mind the drones body swung around nearly hitting them both in the head but Shinya and Kira both ducked in time, getting the same message as the Dominator changed shape.  
"Target will be completely eliminated please be careful." The drone spun its back to Shinya and towards Kira, said woman leaped to the side once Shinya aimed for the back and fired, the bright blue light blasted a huge hole through the chest and it dropped to the ground 'dead'.  
"Kira-Chan a little help?!" Suri whined while helping Kagari keep the drone pinned to the wall.  
Kira aimed the newly formed Dominator at it fired the spinning blue light right as the two jumped from the cart to avoid getting hit as well and blew a hole right through it.  
Poor Suri got crushed by Kagari on the fall, said man leaned up and looked over at the wreckage.  
"As always, the Dominator kicks ass when they get serious!" He grinned widely as both weapons went back to normal.  
"Now get off!" Suri shoved the orange haired Enforcer off and sat up, dusting herself off.  
"Hey!" He whined but she pouted as a counter.  
"You're heavy." Pfft, he does eat a lot.

And so the job was done, Kira went over to Shinya and blinked softly at the look in his eyes but said nothing, just watched Kagari examine the mess and Yayoi arrest Kanehara, Akane stared at both Kira and Shinya like she was thinking hard about something.  
Something was going through Kira's head too, that feeling she felt while being chased by the drones and when she fought the drones, that pounding of her heart and almost inability to keep herself from grinning like Shinya was… Like a wolf hunting its prey, from the look on his face she could tell he was thinking about the same thing she was.  
"You're still paying for my dinner for a month." Well, that snapped him out of his daze pretty quick.  
"What!?" Kira didn't hold her smirk back any longer as she walked away from the now shocked Hunting Dog.

Later on once the report was done and everyone was home and allowed to go home for the night, Kōgami treated Kira to dinner. Since she was an Inspector he could go outside the building with her and took her to a Chinese restaurant, both dressed in their normal casual clothes.  
Kira was giving the Enforcer the stink eye.  
"I didn't think you would actually go through with it…" She rose a brow as he shrugged and looked around for the waiter.  
"I was hungry anyway." Was his simple answer that caused her slight annoyance and remained suspicious of him, but the water came and they ordered. She ordered teriyaki chicken and he ordered meat buns and both asked for Oolong Tea.  
For a while they talked about various cases and then switched to more personal subjects.  
"Are you still living with them?" He was referring to her house mates, Kira lived in a big house, not mansion sized but it had room for 6 people.  
"Yeah, it's been slightly quieter since Akira isn't around but she should be there when I go home later." Kira shrugged and sipped the tea that was brought to them rather quickly.  
"I am surprised you can live with so many people when just being with Suri during the day at work annoys you." He commented idly while taking a drink of his too.  
"It's not too bad, she mainly latches on to either Akira or Kasuga and bothers them most of the time, I thought about moving out once but splitting up all the payments for everything is just too good to pass up." They both shared a laugh and he agreed, then they thanked the water as he gave them their food and left again.  
"Well I would like to take you home but that's your job tonight." He chuckled while eating his meat buns; Kira grinned and reached over, ruffling his messy hair.  
"Of course I have to go be a good master and take you home!" She teased as he swiped at her hands.  
"Don't talk to me like I am some dog!"  
"Technically you are." She wagged her finger at his slightly irritated expression before he hung his head.  
"Yeah…"  
"Oh relax I am just teasing, I don't think you are too much dog like except for that hair."  
"Kira!"

And so she teased him much more before returning him to headquarters and then drove home in a quiet silence, she parked in the drive way of a large house that seemed like rich bitches would live in, stone walls and a nice garden thanks to Suri's love of flowers. Once inside she dropped her keys in a jar only to notice another pair in there with her that she hadn't seen in a while.  
"Akira…" She mumbled softly before running over to the nearby stair case and raced up them before taking a right and barging into a room.  
"Akira!" She paused and sweat dropped at the sight in front of her.  
Suri was latched onto the waist of a woman about their age, she was wearing a black bikers suit and had long matching silky black hair tied in a high pony tail that went down to her waist just being held up, her bangs fell in her sky blue eyes that just kind of popped out through the dark colors, but now they were showing irritation.  
"Suri let go!" She hissed at the slightly younger woman who nuzzled into her waits.  
"No then you'll leave us again!"  
"Gah you annoying little brat let go!" She pushed on the clingy girls face making her whine and cling tighter, Kira laughed before helping Akira drag Suri off.  
"There… thanks Kira good to see you again." Kira nodded to Akira as Suri made grabby hands for her.  
"Likewise, how was your mother?"  
"Doing better… still sick but better so I decided to come back for a while."  
For a while they exchanged talks about what happened over time, Akira spoke about her visit at her parents' house and Kira and Suri told Akira about their recent jobs and about Akane Tsunemori.  
"Oh so they finally replaced Kōgami's spot? She sounds interesting wonder if I'll meet her when I go in to work next week, oh well anyway we have a job to do."  
Everyone went deathly quiet; even Suri seemed serious for once.  
"Let's get the briefing done shall we?"

(All done, kind of left it cliff hanger like there. O3o This came out longer than I thought too XD I am getting back into the muse of writing this thanks to a fan called ilovefonandalaude so thank her if you like I am updating faster! I am probably not gonna update for a few days while I catch up on watching Psycho-Pass and update my new D. Grey Man story but I promise not to be much longer than a week!  
I hope you liked it, showed a new OC and some KiraxShinya luv and some background on Kira. The next chapter will have a few new OCs too and it won't be following the next episode just yet, welp that's all please Review for me to want to update faster as I've said before!)


	5. Chap 4 It Takes A Thief to Catch A Thief

Third Person Point of View

It was night at the CID and rather empty as only a few agreed to stay late, Ginoza and Akane's team plus a few others from the sounds coming from the other offices. It was starting to get boring until Ginoza walked back in the office.  
"We have a job, a silent alarm went off at a jewelry store, the thief or thieves were locked inside we have to go and assist on scene Inspectors that requested assistance."  
Kagari stretched out and whined loudly.  
"And I was just about to fall asleep."  
"Sleep on your own time we have work to do." Kagari whined but got up and followed everyone out.

On the way to the car he explained the situation to Akane in detail.  
"A popular Jewelry Store set off a silent alarm and the security system went off and sealed the place off, security cameras show that there is more than one thief inside but the exact number isn't known so we're going to assist the Unit already there before they enter the building. We're shorthanded tonight and there are only two Inspectors on Scene and no Enforcer's so we'll have to be on our toes." Ginoza said in his monotone voice while driving to the scene of the crime, Akane leaned on the window and frowned.  
"Robberies aren't that uncommon but not a lot of thief's would go after a place that would obviously have high security." She reasoned and looked at him again.  
"That's true but the Inspector on sight believes this is a part of a string of thefts that's been happening for the past month, a single thief comes in evades all security and steals what they want and the crime isn't noticed until the next day." But then why would he think this is the same person? Akane was slightly confused still.

"But he said the camera picked up more than one thief." Ginoza nodded.  
"He thinks what happened is someone else tried to break in too and they got into a fight, the camera showed two black figures fighting on screen before it went dark, Karanomori is trying to find out what happened but it sounds like they were hacked." Akane frowned slightly and nodded, on the way there she thought about what was going on.

Once they reached the site the Hunting Dogs were aloud out of the Paddy Wagon and given Dominators as was Akane and Ginoza. Not long after that they were approached by Seiya and an unknown man in an Inspector's uniform.  
He had short shaggy dark brown hair that fell around his soft chocolate brown eyes, the smile on his face almost made him look like a puppy to Akane. He held up his badge that read 'Kasuga Murasaki' under the photo of him.  
"I am Inspector Kasuga Murasaki nice to meet you." Akane realized he was introducing himself to her only as the rest of them seemed to know him and quickly bowed.  
"A-ah nice to meet you too I am Akane Tsunemori!" He chuckled as she blushed slightly in embarrassment and looked down.  
"Thanks for coming." Ginoza nodded as Kagari slapped Kasuga's back.  
"Good to see ya again Kasu!" He grinned widely as Kasuga chuckled slightly.  
"Likewise Shusei, anyway we'll have to catch up later after we catch the thieves inside." Ginoza looked around at the perimeter the Drones put up.  
"Has the situation changed?" Seiya, who had staid quiet up to this point, shook her head.  
"Nope, we still can't see in but the owner is here and ready to open the door for us, we have to move fast before they find a way to escape though."  
They spoke for a while on a plan before it was decided, Akane would go in the front with Kasuga Shinya Kagari while Ginoza and Seiya would go through the back with Masaoka and Yayoi, and the sides would be covered because the windows had iron bars on them now from the security system.

Once everything was ready the owner opened the doors for them and they rushed in, the back was empty but in the front there was a person sitting on the empty glass cases holding a large bag probably filled with the jewelry that was in the glass.  
"Put your hands in the air and slowly get down on your knees!" Kasuga commanded while pointing his Dominator towards as did the Enforcers and Akane did but all were shocked when the Dominator spoke.  
"Crime Coefficient is 34, not a target for enforcement the trigger will be locked." The voice echoed in their heads and caused the team to panic slightly.  
"What's wrong aren't you going to shoot me?" It was a feminine voice but it was muffled by the mask around the bottom half of her face but her green eyes were visible even though the dim light, pale blonde hair braided behind her back.  
Kagari dropped his Dominator.  
"Well since this is useless let's catch her the old fashioned way." Akane jumped in shock.  
"You're going to fight her!?" She shouted but stopped when Ginoza spoke through the communicator.  
"The back entrance is clear what about on your end?" Akane responded.  
"We found one of the thieves the others aren't here but her Psycho-Pass is too low for the Dominators to fire!" Ginoza swore under his breath.  
"Bring her in any way you can we'll cover the back and look for the others." Akane nodded and cut the transmission.  
"Kagari you heard Gino take her down if you can." Kasuga smirked at orange haired Enforcer who smirked and raced at the girl.

"This seems like a distraction." Shinya mumbled softly and looked around while Kagari pretty much chased the girl in circles around the room.  
Akane seemed confused while Kasuga nodded.  
"She isn't running away just leading him around, there's stairs behind the counter that goes upstairs to the storage room let's see what's up there." Kōgami nodded and he and Akane followed Kasuga past the girl still leading an annoyed Shusei around before racing up the stairs.

It led up to a hall way but scuffling sounds could be heard from the last door so Kasuga and Shinya kicked it down and burst in followed by Akane.  
Inside were two more female figures in black, face covered and fighting like acrobats. One had her hair tied in a braid like the one downstairs and the other one had hers in a high pony and it was a light blue almost white in fact.  
The group pointed their Dominators at the two as they stopped to look at them.  
"Freeze! Put your hands in the air and lay on the ground!" Akane commanded firmly but her voice wasn't really good with sounding serious.  
Shinya had his gun pointed to the blue haired girl and his Dominator spoke.  
"Psycho-Pass reads 20 not a subject for Enforcement will lock the trigger." Shinya growled as Kasuga and Akane had similar problems.  
"This can't be right!" Akane cried out in shock and despair.  
The blue haired thief chuckled.  
"Poor Inspectors your toys are useless pieces of junk." Akane noticed she was holding a bag like the other girl but slightly smaller.  
"Ginoza-San we need backup on the top floor now!" Kasuga hissed through the transmitter, he received a quick reply as the darker haired thief tried to punch the other but she quickly ducked grabbed her wrist and tossed her into the wall.  
"Bye bye!" She suddenly rushed the three, Kasuga pushed Akane back as Kōgami tried to hit her with the Dominator as a club but the woman leaped above him using his head to push off and zipped away.  
"Gino a thief is headed your way!" Kasuga yelled loudly and Gino could be heard telling her to halt but there was a crash and then nothing. Kasuga looked out the hall to see Gino Masaoka Seiya and Yayoi on the ground in a pile with broken glass shards littered about, Seiya laying on the ground with blood staining her head.  
"Seiya!" While Kasuga took care of things outside Shinya went to get the other thief who had fallen behind a desk, but when he got there she was gone.  
A very annoyed and pissed off Kagari growled through the intercom sounding a bit dazed.  
"Ah guys the girl got away…. She knocked me upside the head with that bag of hers and while I was dazed she escaped…" He seemed very displeased and so was Gino, when they met out in the hall he slammed his fist against the wall.  
"What happened!?" No one said anything, Masaoka and Kasuga tended to Seiya's head in the quiet and tense hallway.  
Shion's voice spoke through Shinya's watch.  
"The security cameras are back online." She sighed softly and took a drag off her cigarette.  
"You got them working?"  
"No more as whoever hacked them gave control back, but unfortunately they left no trace behind…" If possible Ginoza was even more pissed off.

This was going to be hard to explain…..

In a van a good distance away from the scene someone blew smoke onto a computer screen and growled.  
"She got away… Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the table growling.  
"Calm down now at least we know she's back in town." A much calmer male voice yawned from the driver's seat.  
"Shut up Taiyo you aren't helping any!" She hissed at him from under her dark work space shadowing her from view.  
"Yes I am, I am driving the car."  
"I meant hacking wise you moron!"  
This continued before the vans back doors opened and two figures stepped in, the two thieves from the store, then plopped on the ground.  
"We were so close to catching her!" The younger one whined through her mask as the other remained silent.  
"So much for that old saying_, it takes a thief to catch a thief_ eh?" The hacker sighed and rubbed her head. The two girls pulled out their phones pressed a few buttons and their appearances changed, it was Suri and Kira, both dressed in casual clothes now. Kira's eyes were hard and dark as she clenched her phone tightly.  
"Nanase Suzuko…. I will kill her." She growled out darkly, the hacker, who now could be seen in the light Taiyo flipped on and was in fact Akira, swiped the phone from her.  
"Don't break it; we'll get her next time." She sighed and made sure it wasn't broken.  
"How can you stay so calm when she lied and tricked you too!?" Kira snapped at her as the van started up and drove off.  
"Because I can control my emotions!" She snapped back quickly causing the other one to quiet down.  
Suri looked between them before holding up the bag.  
"So we can keep these right?"  
"NO!"

In a very calm and serene little cabin out in the country side from the looks of the trees and plants that could be seen through the window Shogo Makishima read his book in peaceful silence before looking up as footsteps could be heard coming up behind him.  
"Have fun?" Two slender arms slid around his neck from behind and a face buried into his head.  
"More than normal, Kira-Chan and Suri came disguised as thieves and tried to kill me, they failed of course, the Inspectors came and ruined all the fun and made me withdraw with only one of my bags of pretty gems." She flopped a bag of priceless jewels on the seat beside him as he closed his old book and opened it up, showing the bright gems gleaming at him.  
"Very lovely, this will help pay for everything we need no doubt." He hummed as the woman sat up on the back of the couch and flopped back, legs laying up on the back of the couch as her long silky light blue hair splayed around her, her bangs covering her eyes from view.  
"I haven't seen Kira-Chan since I ran away with Akira-Chan's notes on Psycho-Pass's and the Dominators." She giggled softly as Shogo smiled down at her.  
"It's a shame we can't decipher how she was able to hack into the Psycho-Pass's and fix them so the Hue and Criminal Coefficient's would remain low at all times." He moved her bangs from her hair, showing two bright icy blue eyes.  
"We could get the info from her father, he designed the Dominators and showed her how to hack the Psycho-Pass's but the old man is dead now." She sighed dramatically and stretched out on the couch.  
"For now let's just focus on the main plan my dear." Shogo slid a hand against her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb; Nanase hummed and kissed his palm.  
"Of course, Shogo-Kun."

(Whoop I think this came out pretty good, I introduced two new OC's and got you guys some more info on Kira and the others, I didn't notice it till now but I used the name Nanase for my OC in my D. Grey Man story XDD I hope you enjoyed it the next one I still haven't decided will pick up on the next episode or be another one like this just yet)


	6. Chapter 5 Dreaming

Third Person Point of View

_In the country air of Kiyokawa two little girls were crying and hugging for dear life, the black haired girl was moving to Kanagawa and her light blue haired best friend didn't want her to go. They had been together as long as far back as they could remember, which wasn't far they were only eight years old.  
"Kira-Chan you can't leave me I don't wanna be alone!" The little white haired girl cried into her friends shoulder.  
"I am sorry Nanase-Chan but mom and dad said we have to go there because of Daddy's job…." Kira whimpered softly and rubbed her friends head gently. In response Nanase only cried harder.  
"No!" She gripped her friend tighter as the last box was put into the moving truck.  
"Kira it's time to go." Her mother called out to her, frowning slightly at seeing her daughter in tears. Her father forced the two crying girls apart and picked Kira up as he dragged her away.  
"Nanase!" She screeched and reached for the girl who ran after her, but her own parents held her back.  
"Kira I promise I'll find you one day I promise!" Her words were muffled by the closed up car she was shoved in, Kira crawled up to the back window and banged on it crying to go back but her father ignored her, her mother staid quiet not even giving a single sympathetic word from either of them.  
Nanase's parents were poor and didn't have much, so it was unlikely they would ever get to go visit Kira in her new home because it was so far away…_

_On the way to the new home Kira never spoke a word, she just cuddled her favorite black wolf plushy she won at a festival with Nanase….  
When it came time to unload in their new home which was rather large and lavish Kira refused to help, she sat on the ground in front of the house, huddled into a ball with her plushy in her lap. She heard footsteps but she assumed it was just her parents telling her to get up, but she would ignore them again. Instead a tap to the shoulder got her attention and a little boy's voice spoke up.  
"Are you okay?" She looked up slowly at him; he was about her age with short spiky black hair and soft grey eyes. He reminded her of a wolf for some reason, holding her wolf close she shook her head.  
"No…" She watched him sit beside her on the concrete sidewalk and look at her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly, she sniffed and looked down.  
"I had to leave my best friend to move here…" She mumbled quietly, squeezing the plush wolf gently as he frowned and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close gently.  
"I am sorry, I know it must hurt a lot but I am sure one day you'll see each other again, please don't cry." He gave a soft sad smile to her; she stared at him for a moment before hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder some more before calming down and sitting in his lap as he gently stroked her soft black hair.  
"My names Kira Ryuzo…" She mumbled quietly, starting to fall asleep from his gentle touches.  
"I'm Shinya Kōgami." He smiled at her softly as she drifted off, only catching a bit of his last words.  
"I hope we become that close too, Kira-Chan."_

Kira's eyes snapped open but she remained still in bed, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling as her chest heaved up and down to match her heavy breathing.  
"That dream…. Was this all my fault…?" She mumbled softly, eyes slowly closing again as her breathing relaxed. After meeting Shinya she slowly forgot about Nanase and became as close to him as she was with Nanase, but this came at a price.

After she joined the MWPSB with Shinya she befriended Suri Yukari, who was her assigned partner, Akira Satomi Seiya Wakato Kasuga Murasaki Taiyo Takara and Chiaki Susumu, all Inspectors in the MWPSB though Taiyo and Akira mainly worked in the labs sometimes they did cases. Seiya and Kasuga were partners they did a case together once and Kira became close to both of them. She met Chiaki in the training room; he was in charge of training the Inspectors in combat in case of emergency and she took his Tae Kwon Doe class and became pretty close friends with him.

Later on she found out all of them lived in the same house, or mansion as the size to her seemed like more of a mansion to Kira, and they offered her the last room in the house. At the time she was living with Shinya in his apartment, they split the rent though their job kept them well enough off even when living alone, they just enjoyed each other's company. But really the offer was really good, and Shinya told her to go live with them, after a while Shinya managed to get her to move in with them albeit hesitantly. Really once she moved in and got settled she never wanted to leave, the place was like heaven on earth, especially the bed which was as soft as clouds.  
She stayed there for a long while, rather peacefully until Shinya's Psycho-Pass fell and he was turned into an Enforcer, after that Kira's own Psycho-Pass got worse when she found out, she was furious, she knew Shinya well, he didn't deserve to be an Enforcer he wasn't bad. She saw what he saw, she saw Sasayama's dead body too, she knew what he went through, yet instead of trying to help him they labeled him as a Dog. That's when she grew the hate the Sybil System, and when Akira hacked her Psycho-Pass and stopped her from becoming an Enforcer.  
Akira's father was the one who helped create the Dominators, he managed to find a way to hack into the Psycho-Pass using the codes from the Dominators and make it so the Hue's and Crime Coefficient's staid low. When asked why she did it, Akira said it was because Kira could see the flaw in the Sybil System and even though she hated it she wasn't going to become a true criminal to stop it, Akira said to her:  
"You stand a better chance of fixing things as an Inspector than an Enforcer, helping us."  
Akira has been trying to think of a plan to fix or get rid of the Sybil System, though at the moment she has no idea on what to do. Kira was ready to do whatever it took to help Akira, until then she worked as an Inspector. Shinya was assigned to Kira as her Enforcer with Suri, but their first job together Kira got shot and Shinya was transferred back to Ginoza since Suri took off from catching a cold so other Enforcers were with another team.  
But during her treatment, someone showed up, someone she never expected she would ever see again….  
Kira shook her head and lay back in bed, closing her eyes to drift off to sleep, dreaming about what she never wanted to think about again….

_ The dream took place in a dojo, it was rather traditional despite the current times quite often not having this kind of decoration that wasn't a hologram. Inside was Kira wearing her usual wear while she was facing off against Chiaki; Chiaki was a tall red head with coal black eyes. He wore casual clothes as well, they were both in a lax position, about to start the match up, and Akira Suri Seiya and Taiyo were all watching from the side lines, curious on who would win. But the match never started as the door swung open as if it wasn't locked when it was, and Nanase Suzuko walked on in, yet Kira didn't recognize her right away.  
"I am sorry but the dojo is closed please come back later." Chiaki grunted in his ever so deep intimidating voice but the albino woman looked less than scared.  
"I am just here to see my old friend Kira-Chan." She sang happily causing Kira to give her a once over to see if she recognized her.  
She had long white ish blue hair that fell to her knees in long loose strands, her bangs fell in her icy blue eyes that almost matched her hair but was just a few shades darker than the long hair, Kira noted the sly smile on her face and a flash of a childish smile similar to this one that made Kira freeze in place.  
"Nanase-Chan…." The woman's eyes flickered and grinned. "I think you might have forgotten me for a minute there Kira-Chan, I am hurt." She faked a hurt expression and placed her slim hand over her chest where her heart would be, before she could do anything Kira had her in a death hug that caused the watchers to gap in surprise, knowing Kira wasn't one who liked hugs much at all yet here she was hugging the white haired woman that Suri thought she reminded her of a snake.  
"It's really you! I can't believe it's really you I thought I would never see you again!" Kira was muffled by Nanase's shirt but everyone heard her as Nanase chuckled and hugged her back.  
"Well, as you can see I am here so you are seeing me once more, I almost thought you forgot about me Kira-Chan."  
After a lot of apologizing from Kira about forgetting about Nanase, she introduced Nanase to all her friends, at first they were apprehensive of her, Nanase just oozed a scary don't trust me kind of aura that none of them really liked. The dream continued like that, switching to scenes of Nanase and Kira spending time with Akira and the rest of them, after a while Akira hacked Nanase's Psycho-Pass, apparently Nanase was a Kleptomaniac and thus her Psycho-Pass's Crime Coefficient was very high. Kira often wondered how she remained off the radar for so long, but still now her Psycho-Pass was safe, however after that Nanase did something Kira will never forget….  
The dream switched to Kira walking down a dark hall in just her long slip, half asleep and going for water when she heard someone inside Akira's personal computer room, blinking softly she turned and walked in the room-only to see Nanase taking a USB drive from the computer.  
"H-Hey what are you doing!" She hissed, now fully awake and read to beat Nanase to a bloody pulp, the light blue haired woman chuckled before putting the USB drive in her shirt pocket.  
"Just taking something important, it would be very nice if more people could have their Psycho-Pass's fixed hm? It's a crime not to share it around! Of course it would be easier if Akira-Chan would do it herself, but I don't see that happening do you?" She sang in her ever so happy yet sly tone of voice, Kira now found it disturbing.  
"Because it's not meant for just anyone! Some people aren't good; some people are criminals, like you!" Kira growled darkly, but froze at her next words. "Who are you to judge them, are you God?" She tilted her head with an innocent look on her face; Kira seemed to be unable to think of an answer.  
"I…am not God but I know not everyone won't use that to committee horrendous crimes, you said you wouldn't steal anymore after we hacked your Psycho-Pass, but you lied, you're a criminal!" Despite her harsh words, Nanase laughed.  
"You're right, I am a criminal." She slowly grinned widely.  
"But so are you." Before Kira could say anymore, Nanase kicked the chair into Kira's chest, while she was momentarily stunned Nanase raced towards her and leaped over her like a frog, pushing off her head hard enough to send her to the ground, Kira screamed out to stop Nanase, which woke Suri and Chiaki who slept on nearby and they raced off to Kira, but by then Nanase was long gone and Kira had a chair shoved in her gut.  
It was an awful feeling, to have your best friend betray you like that…_

Kira woke up once more in a cold sweat, that feeling of desolation and abandonment still present in her heart.  
"…. Fuck it I am taking a shower and eating ice cream all night." She tossed the sheets away and went off to her bathroom to do so.  
Kira would get no sleep that night.

The next day when Kira went in to work, Suri told her Kasuga was in charge of putting the reports together, and when he received Ginoza's report he altered it so the Chef wouldn't suspect anything about the Dominators going wrong, and if he ever asked the Chef-since apparently he had some secret relationship with the Chef, they spoke privately often according to Akira who Ginoza had confided in once-Kasuga added that Akira looked over the reports Shion gave and said there was a blockage that kept the Dominators from working properly, it was sketchy but the Chef wouldn't want it to get out they didn't work so they figured she wouldn't bring it up much, but they would all get some shit for failing the job, mainly Kasuga though. Kira felt bad but she figured he would be reprimanded and that was it, so she had a pretty peaceful day at work.  
Later on at lunch, she was eating quite calmly before Akane came over.  
"A-ah is it okay if I take a seat?" She stammered slightly with a small shy smile, Kira looked up from her noodles and simply nodded before going back to eating, Akane sat down shyly and started to slurp her own noodles before looking down at her bowl with a thoughtful expression, thinking on whether or not to ask her this but seemed to decide to do it as she called Kira's last name respectfully.  
"Eh?" The black haired Inspector looked up at Akane mid slurp, noodles hanging from her mouth rather messily.  
"I was wondering… Could you tell me about the other Inspectors?" She smiled shyly at her causing her to quirk a brow at her as she slurped her noodles up.  
"You mean Kasuga right?" From Akane's comical action of waving her hands with a blush and attempt at denying it she knew she hit the nail on the head. "Yup, Kasuga's a good guy, he's pretty happy go lucky, doesn't like it when Criminals get away from, he has a bit of a temper but he's pretty sweet too. And he's single." At hearing that Akane's little display got a bit worse, causing a few eyes to become trained on them but Kira ignored them.  
"I-I didn't mean something like that!" Yeah right, her flustered actions and blush said otherwise.  
"No need to be so embarrassed he's handsome." Kira grinned at her causing her to hang her head in defeat before scratching the back of her neck.  
"Um… I also wanted to ask you about Mister Kōgami…" Kira almost snorted when she called him Mister, but held it in.  
"What about him?" She returned to slurping her noodles, Akane shyly asked about him in general.  
"Well, as for his past that's something you'll have to ask him for yourself, it's not my place to tell you about that kind of stuff." The younger woman nodded in understanding before listening to her next words attentively.  
"He's a pretty good guy, he isn't very mean, he tends to act like he's a big tough guy but he's like a teddy bear sometime." Kira chuckled softly, eyes softening as she remembered their childhood together, which caught Akane's curious eyes but remained silent. "He does everything he can do solve a case, sometimes he pushes himself way to far but he does it for good reasons, it's something I always respected in him…." And hated him for it sometimes, more so after he became an Enforcer…..  
"He gets along well with almost anyone pretty well, sometimes though he acts rashly as you saw in our past case." Ah that damned Hunting Dog; her legs ached at the memory of all that intense running, as much as it thrilled her she really did not want to die in such an unsightly manner.  
"I imagine that will satisfy your curiosity yes?" She rose a brow, motioning to her noodles showing she wanted to get back to eating before they got soggy, Akane nodded her head vigorously with a smile.  
"Yes thank you very much; I'll let you get back to eating." She began to get up to leave but Kira raised her hand.  
"I never said you had to leave." Kira gave a slight smile that made Akane think Kira also acted like she was cold and distant the first time they met simply because she didn't know her, but now Akane felt like she had earned Kira's trust and that made her happy.  
"Thank you….Miss Ryuzo."  
"Just Kira is alright."  
Yup, Akane felt like she had a new friend now, and it made things around her much easier.

(Phew took me forever to do that, sorry its pretty short I felt like that was a good way to end things neh? The next one will be longer, but it will be out in a while longer still cause I am busy a lot now and I gotta update Orange Lotus and I am thinking of starting a K Story... Let me know what ya think, give me reviews and I'll update faster~  
Sorry for any typos or errors i didn't feel like going through it this time, if you see any let me know and I'll fix em. Enjoy~)


	7. Chapter 6 Perfect Character

Ah, mornings could be so peaceful sometimes, that's when Seiya thought as she watched Masaoka paint a vase of flowers with Akane, who had come over without much notice. Glancing between them she sighed softly in bliss and relaxed against the chair she was seated on beside him, listening to them silently.  
"Do you wanna ask about Kōgami?" He didn't even have to look at her, he knew, so did Seiya.  
"You can tell?" She didn't seem surprised by that either. "You're so strangely connected him by fate, so…" He trailed off as if thinking about what to say next, but she beat him to it. "I still don't know how I should deal with him, someone told me to understand him better… I was also told by someone else not to think that he's a human like us…." Looking at her face and what she said made Seiya think of Ginoza had said that, though who said to understand him better was a mystery for certain, but considering he was an Enforcer, that person must not have known Shinya was an Enforcer, or they would have said otherwise. "Oh, that must have been Inspector Ginoza, it's just like him. Dogs are Dogs; Owners are Owners, a relationship in which you stick to your own side… I think that is best for you." Seiya got up and leaned over, watching him pain as he spoke without giving the girl a glance, she smiled a bit, silently agreeing. Akane stared at the pair quietly, thinking about what he said, as he painted gracefully he paused his work.  
"Understanding Kōgami means, to see things like Kōgami does, and to think like Kōgami does…" He finally put his paints up and stared at the painting before speaking again.  
"If you become able to do that, your Psycho-Pass's number will be the same as Kōgami's. _When you gaze into an abyss, the abyss gazes into you. _Kōgami stared into the abyss too long, and even now he is still staring into it. Probably to him, the only true justice in the world exists solely in the depths of that darkness. If you wanna go searching for something like that with him, there's nothing I can say. I can't stop you; I couldn't stop Ko, either." Seiya gave Masaoka a look that said to stop beating himself up over that, but he simply stared at his painting ignoring her. So Seiya looked over at Akane and sighed.  
"It is your decision; think it through before doing something rash." Akane blinked softly and stared at them before starting to speak only to be cut off by her watch ringing, pushing a button it was shown that Ginoza was calling.  
"Did something happen?" Seiya asked softly, furrowing her brows together. "Looks like it." She bowed slightly to them and began to leave.  
"Kunizuka and I are off duty so go with Kōgami and Kagari." Akane didn't say anything as she left, so Seiya took her seat and crossed her legs. "What do you think she'll do?" The old man shrugged and looked back at her.  
"Hopefully not something stupid."

Later on Akira reported for work in the lab at lunch, only to find Shion already at work and talking to Ginoza's team, Akira paused to listen as Kunizuka spoke.  
"And yet, someone's operating Hayama's CommuField on the net and hanging around using his avatar." She looked over at the fellow female Enforcer who winked at her.  
"Correct."  
"It's a horror story, a ghost who can't depart in peace hangs around on the net, huh?" Kagari grinned then crossed his arms behind his head leisurely.  
"Is someone assuming his identity?" Masaoka asked as Akira stood behind him.  
"I don't know, it seems that even before Hayama went missing, he was screwing around with fake IP's."  
"What about tracking the access routes?" Shinya asked with a hand on his hip, Shion swiveled her chair back to the computer.  
"I can give it a try, but they're going through proxy servers that are clearly suspicious, they're undoubtedly taking steps to hide their tracks, if we track them down carelessly, they'll notice." She lit up a cigarette and turned to them while taking a drag off it, leaving lipstick stains on the stick of evil, as Akira now calls it that. "But, at least the person who's using Hayama's avatar should still think they haven't aroused any suspicion. With that and now that Akira-Chan is here doesn't that give us a chance?" She returned to her cigarette as now the attention was on Akira, who simply waved at those staring.  
"Yo." Everyone waved back while as Ginoza pushed his glasses up and Akane bowed.  
"Nice to meet you Miss Akira." At hearing the miss she almost scoffed but waved her hand.  
"No need to be so formal Tsunemori it's not my thing." Akane blinked softly but nodded and straightened back up. "I don't know what's going on but as you were, Shion will fill me in afterwards." Akira pulled a chair over by Shion and sat down, reading over what she had on the computers so far, then Masaoka spoke next. "So, in a sense, the suspect isn't hiding or running away but instead he's walking around right in front of us." Shinya went on from there.  
"If we play our cards right, we might be able to get him to reveal clues to his real identity." His eyes slid over to Ginoza who returned it. "Okay, let's get in touch with Hayama's avatar." Masaoka leaned forward, furrowing his brows and closing his eyes.  
"It's not a bad idea….But who's gonna do it?" Akira looked over at Akane and Ginoza.  
She would enjoy making Gino's avatar, which she did and ended up making him a ten cent coin, fit him perfectly really.

Later it was found out that the Avatar Spooky Boogie somehow knew Akane through high school, and she still doesn't know who she is exactly but it seemed pretty good to trust from what she said, however the big party coming up was, well bigger than they thought. So they called in Kira and Kasuga, Suri and Seiya had taken a vacation to Kyoto so Kira and Kasuga were working together for the time being. And of course Akira was helping them from the lab with Shion.

Now in the Exoset, things were getting started.  
"Ginoza and the others are watching the front, and Kasuga with the Drones in the back. All we have to do now is wait for him to show up." Shinya explained while peeking out from the hall into the chaotic dance room, filled with people in the weirdest costumes Kira had ever seen, she wasn't one for this kind of thing they looked like fools.  
"In any case, is this like a modern day masquerade?" Masaoka questioned with a tone of disbelief, Shinya didn't seem to like it much. "Getting cooped up in such a small place not knowing who everyone else is, don't these guys feel uneasy?" Kira retorted back to the Enforcer. "I am not even out there and I do." Shinya gave her a wolfish smirk before returning his gaze to the crowds.  
"You can't participate in the social networks if you're afraid of anonymity." Akane told them getting Shinya's attention. "This isn't virtual, if someone gets hit, they'll bleed, and a single knife can take a life away. This is the real world, and yet they don't even know who's right next to them, they must be out of their minds." Akane simply replied with: "Your Psycho-Pass gets cloudy because you think that way," realizing what she said she quickly apologized. "U-Um, I am sorry I didn't mean to…" Shinya didn't seem too offended though. "Well…That's a totally sound argument." Kira gave him a small scowl then sighed and looked towards the crowds. "Hey it's him." Masaoka interrupted them and motioned to the crowd as what looked to be Talisman walking through the crowds, nodding to a few people now and then.  
"We can't aim at him from here; other guests are in the way." Masaoka said with a scowl as Akane nodded, reaching behind her back to turn her Dominator on. "I'll try going closer to him." Then flipped open a small makeup case and turned into the most ugly deformed _thing_ Kira had ever seen, she even cringed at seeing it which got an amused smirk from Shinya but all he got in return was elbowed in the gut. Going back to work now they watched her head into the crowd of dancing freak shows unknowing of the trap that was ready for them should this kind of situation occur…

Suddenly, Lemonade Candy and the rest of the guests covered their ears with animated pained expressions from a loud screeching sound that Kira Shinya and Masaoka also heard and did the same, but Kira watched with horror and pain as all the costumes changed into Talisman's once the sound died down. "What is this…" Kira muttered before pulling out her Dominator, cursing whatever God that enjoyed twisting her cases up into such a hectic state. "All the Holo-Cosplays were hacked simultaneously, the real suspect will escape!" Shinya exclaimed loudly over the music and confused dancers, now looking around in confusion from their costumes changing. "Damn it let's use our Dominators and find the suspect by checking their Crime Coefficients!" Kira was two steps ahead of him, she was already out there and checking but all of them had high level Paralyzer needing levels, and when they all got out there pointing at them with the Dominators they scattered like rats.  
And so they started shooting them down with the Paralyzing shots as fast as they could but it seemed as though a lot were getting away from them, and Kira knew their man was probably long gone by now.  
"Crime Coefficient over 140 target for Enforcement aim carefully." The same damn annoying voice ringed in her head as she shot each one a little ways deeper into the group away from Shinya and Masaoka, but she did notice and almost laugh when Masaoka accidentally nearly suffocated the poor newbie Akane but he let go in time before that happened, though she was out cold.  
Kira sighed then winced when the back door blew open and the drones followed by Kasuga raced in. "Everyone freeze now!"  
They never freeze.

Nanase was quite bored of this new guy, he was creepy looking and over obsessed with those Avatar losers on the internet, but Shogo thought he'd be a good pawn for the time being so she was fine with him for now… And then she had to watch him sloppily strangle that red haired wannabe Lolita girl, disgusting. So she returned to Shogo before the creep could and sat beside him, looking at the book he was reading, 1984 by George Onwell, another old book she hadn't read before but probably will end up being read to by Shogo like with the Whale book, ah yes Moby Dick, she liked to say Moby Dick head but Shogo had smacked her with the book saying that was disrespectful. Though she pouted for a while, she stopped. She always obeyed Shogo and no one else.  
"Did you kill her?" He asked before shutting his book and setting it down on the table, then standing along with Nanase. "That woman isn't suited to be Spooky Boogie, but Spooky Boogie shouldn't disappear…" Mido trailed off as he shut the door behind him. "So that she can continue to bring smiles to everyone's faces, so I'll just keep Spooky Boogie around and just eliminate the woman behind her, leaving no trace." They all went to the room where the dead girl lied on a plastic sheet, hands tied behind her back and her tongue was hanging from her mouth, a disgusting site for Nanase but she had seen worse and this didn't faze her on the outside much.  
"Yeah, you can play Spooky Boogie better than Shoko Sugaware herself, just like you could become Talisman, better than Kimihiko Hayama." Shogo complimented casually as Nanase watched him blend tomatoes, why he was doing this, she did not care to know.  
Either way, he would die at the end of this game, and that made the white haired thief smirk and lean on Shogo's side.

_I can't wait to see the end of this…._

(Been a while since I got this done, sorry it took so long muse was low and had little time for writing, I'll try and get the next one out soon, review for more faster as always.)


End file.
